


Hate you (lie)

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lies, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Lying in the workplace is an everyday occurrence for Mycroft Holmes.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624882
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129
Collections: Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Hate you (lie)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is within a soulmates AU I've been meaning to delve into since forever ago (for a much larger story than this, for another pairing entirely) but that I never got around writing, and when a friend, 0TheRainbowMind0 (here on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0) and [Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)), told me about the Mystrade Soulmates Week I thought it was the perfect excuse to write something for this universe, and here we are!
> 
> As usual, this work is not beta-ed nor brit-picked and English is not my first language, so if you notice any errors please do leave a comment letting me know.

_ 'I don't mind them.'  _

God knows what he's up to now, thought Greg.

_ 'They are just fine. I've always liked dogs...' _

Oh Christ, please don't let it be what I think this is, he thought.

_ 'It's a pleasure to see you, as always,' _

Sometimes he hates Mycroft's job. Phrases like that one were the most commonly found in himself.

_ '...nothing important...' 'Absolutely' 'Yes, of course' _

Mycroft's job is important, as is his. He knows this and he doesn't mind, really. He knows it's essential for Mycroft to lie often in his line of work, he understands this. It's simply... annoying, sometimes. (Thank Christ it only works with lies said out loud, too.)

_ '...simple enough...' '...no casualties.' 'I agree.' _

It's practically impossible to ignore them, as most people can physically feel the words appear in their skin. The description of the sensation is not the same for everyone, but Greg always thought of it as a tingle. Most people agree.

_ '...perfectly fine...' '...wonderful, as usual.' 'Yes.' _

It's especially hard for Greg to ignore them because they usually appear in his arms.

_ '...completely unnecessary...' 'What a surprise to see you,' '...too long,' _

Font, colour, size and placement vary a lot from person to person, and within one person alone enough.

_ 'No, not at all.' '...she is most pleasant company...' _

For Greg, it's usually in his arms, a squared font -almost as if it were typed-, pretty small in size, usually in light colours, whites, pale grays and yellows that contrast with his skin.

_ '...most amusing...' 'I can not...' _

For Mycroft he knows they usually appear over his lower back and legs. Most often in browns and darker reds tones, in a big, lopsided handwriting that seems unable to be in a straight line. Awfully similar to Greg's own handwriting during his teen years, a fact that he is, more often than not, ashamed of.

_ 'No, I do not worry about that...' '...would be inclined to agree.' _

He is used to this already. Pretty much everyone at his age is. By this point, most have been living with  _ The Lies,  _ as they are popularly referred to, for around thirty or forty years. There's no science to determine when they will first appear, as of yet, nor why, but it most often happens around one's teenage years. It happens earlier for some, and later for others, but the general consensus seems to be somewhere around 13 and 20 years of age. The earliest record was 27 months of age, and there are rare cases who won't get them until their late thirties, forties even.

_ '...not important...' _

There are, of course, people who never get them.

_ 'Yes.' _

He still remembers the first time he got one.  _ 'I don't care, I want to.'  _ He was fourteen and woke up at eight o'clock on a Saturday because his arm was itchy. A yellow so pale his mum still insists it was white, in a small, neat handwriting, with the letters a little too close to each other.

_ 'I'm truly sorry,' _

Mycroft's, he was told years later, was when he was seventeen. A thick, heavy handwriting, curving upwards on the back of his left knee.  _ 'It's not that bad.'  _ A deep maroon colour, and it felt like a jab. He got so startled that he almost fell down, and he was standing in the middle of an important conference with a professor and some classmates or something like that.

_ 'I really must leave,' '...it is urgent...' _

There were a lot of things to be said about having someone else's lies temporarily written in your skin, and there was a lot to be said about the concept of soulmates itself.

_ 'I am truly sorry...' _

But Greg had to admit, no matter what he believed in -soulmates, God, fate, destiny-, he was pretty happy with his end of the deal.

_ '...hopefully soon.' _

And later, tracing his own words, his own  _ lies,  _ on Mycroft's skin, he would think,  _ again,  _ that it really doesn't matter.

_ 'I will keep it in mind,' _

He is happy as he is now, with whom he is now, and how they got there is not the most important thing.

_ 'Yes, yes, soon...' _

Back to work, come on, things to investigate, paperwork to do, reports to fill... Maybe he could leave a message of his own...

_ 'Hate you, Myc,'  _ He murmurs, for no one to hear and for his soulmate to hear. They both know what it means, they have been exchanging messages like this for years.

He smiles as  _ 'Hate you too,'  _ materialises itself on his forearm, a little bigger than the rest of words scrambled there, font a little curvier, a deeper red colour.

Back to work it is, with a smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> And if you're interested on more things within this AU, I may post more about it in the future, so you can subscribe to the series and it'll keep you updated!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
